


Meal Times

by Zibomotua



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 11:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5965423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zibomotua/pseuds/Zibomotua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Writted for the Kylux Exchange. <br/>Prompt: Hux daydreaming about Kylo without knowing that Kylo can read his thoughts. Hux is curt/rude to Kylo out of self preservation, wanting to keep his distance, and Kylo is an awkward asshole who has no idea how to turn a phrase like "I know you like me" into "It's mutual lets fuck" especially since he doesn't want Hux to know he's been inside his head. Hux finds out Kylo can read minds anyway and confronts Kylo about it. Kylo admits he can, and knows how Hux feels, and Hux takes his revenge by shutting Kylo out of his head so Kylo doesn't realize what's happening until Hux is already on him kissing him inside the locked door to his quarters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meal Times

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leoandlancer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoandlancer/gifts).



It all started when Hux saw Kylo’s face for the first time. It was only his second month as the newly promoted general of the Finalizer and Kylo had just been assigned to his ship three weeks ago. He had been summoned to speak with their leader, Snoke, via the holochannel. He allowed the doors to the private meeting room to open and found Kylo was already there, maskless, discussing his training. Hux got an eyeful the second the doors retreated into the wall. Hux was astonished with Kylo’s features and found him madly enticing. Not wanting to be rude he tried to keep his eyes from wandering but it was too late. Kylo never broke his gaze with Snoke to look at him.

Hux had grown bored with the day to day tasks that lead up to the completion of his base. He started to allow himself to fixate on the face he saw that day. At first, it was just imagining what Ren would look like at that instant if he wasn't wearing the helmet. Then, his imagination started to wander to what his body looked like under those robes we wore. 

The more his imagination grew and broaden, the more hours in the day Hux found his thoughts filled with the last knight of Ren. Their interactions started to grow more casual with time and Hux had to watch himself. He was determined to hide his affections, knowing Kylo would just see them as a weakness.  Plus, not much was known about force-wielders anymore, but he once heard they were all celibate. The sassy attitude he got from Kylo only made him want the man more. It was a vicious cycle that made Hux steel himself in Kylo’s presence to shield his emotions and protect his job/life.

It was an admirable effort, but Hux was unaware of one crucial detail. Kylo was well adept at reading minds, especially those whom which he carries affection. 

One could almost say Kylo had a crush on General Hux, and knowing Hux returned these feelings didn’t make it any easier. It caused Kylo get a very particular kind of ‘problem’ when Hux was in the same room. One that could be very ‘hard’ to hide. It was one of the more frustrating things Kylo had ever experienced, on par with some of his more brutal trainings. In fact, Kylo was so frustrated that his brain’s ability to act rationally around Hux diminished all together. He wanted to tell Hux the feeling was mutual so they could just get rid of his frustration together, but Kylo had absolutely no experience in this department. He tried digging around discreetly in Hux’s mind for a way to tell him, but ended up coming across some of Hux’s past encounters instead. Hux’s experience intimidated Kylo, and the fantasies coming off Hux made Kylo scared he couldn't live up to the version of him Hux had created. But, damn it to hell, he wanted to try the things he saw in those dreams!

After one particularly graphic daydream during a strategic meeting, Kylo became almost animalistic with frustration. He made the decision that he will seduce the general by the end of the week or he would end up jumping him.

\---

 

Hux is exhausted, his body on autopilot. His stomach loudly lets him know it regrets deciding to push dinner back to make room for some quick conditioning in the officer’s gym. He grins at the smell of fresh herbs that hits his nose when the door to his private conference room opens. He always takes his meals here. The is smile is swiftly dismissed when he sees a dark robed individual sitting passively across from him. 

Kylo had his feet up on the table, boots almost touching a plate of roasted bird and starches in front of him. He had his arms crossed and his mask was staring in the direction of the general. 

 

“Ah, Ren. I did not know we had any meetings tonight.” Hux said curtly, hoping for the knight to leave.  

 

“We did not,” The knight sat up in his chair and removed his feet from the table. “I thought sharing a meal could help us sort out our resistance problem”

 

“What problem is that?” Hux felt the heat in his cheeks when he realized this was the first time they were in such a small space together alone.

 

Kylo shifted enough to free his hands from their crossed state and began to remove his helmet.

 

“That there is one” He replied, his voice devoid of it’s mechanical synthesizer. “A resistance, that is.”

 

His eyes locked with Hux’s and Hux knew immediately that this was a bad idea. 

 

“As much as I would love to talk strategy with you, Ren, I don’t have the luxury. I need to get some of my more important paperwork done while I eat. I think you of all people would be well aware that expense reports are excruciatingly hard to process when you have to claim lightsaber damage so often.” Hux meant it to be belittling, but it ended up sounding more like a taunt.

 

Kylo’s lips pursed slightly. “Well I expect you to be ready to talk tomorrow. Every day that passes, the resistance gets stronger.” The knight rose slowly and put his helmet back on before walking too close to Hux and out the door. 

 

Hux let out a sigh of relief. He will have to be better prepared at hiding his emotions tomorrow. He sits down and digs into his meal. It's cold and slightly crusted. He realized he never let the staff know he was taking a late dinner. Hux chewed, wondering if Kylo had been sitting there the whole time waiting.

 

The next day, Hux beat Kylo to the conference room, he sits and begins to eat briskly. Hux was hoping to duck out as soon as he's done to avoid conversation. Kylo enters and sits opposite him again so they are staring at each other. It's quiet while they eat. 

 

Hux brings up his plan to intercept  _ a resistance transport through deep space.  _ Their conversation sounds somewhat forced but they are able to hold it for a decent amount of time. Hux stands to leave and hears Kylo doing the same. 

 

Kylo walks around the table to stand a little too close to Hux. Hux clenches his fists to remain neutral.

 

“You are very small, General. Its a-”

 

“Small?! I’m only two inches shorter than you” Hux cuts him off, deeply offended. He turns and leaves before Kylo can compile the words to respond. 

 

Hux is grateful his anger was able to cover the redness in his face from exposing the truth.

 

The next day they eat in silence again. Hux still miffed at Kylo’s off hand comment the day before.

“Your red hair is very rare.” Kylo declares, “Did you know that the Zygerrians collected slaves with red hair as prized possessions?” 

Hux stops eating mid-bite, his mouth agape. he recovers enough to respond with bewilderment. “No. I did not.” 

Not knowing what to do with himself, Kylo blurts out “You are probably descended from them.”

Hux chews angrily and just leaves mid-bite, not finishing his meal.

 

This is the fourth day in a row that they share a meal. They discuss the finalized plans of their interception cheerfully. 

 

Midway through eating, Hux feels his fork jump from his hand and land far away on the ground. Kylo jumps up from his chair muttering that he will grab it before Hux can even process what is going on. He picks it up and upon handing it to Hux, holds his eyes for a second longer than normal. Their hands are both still touching on the fork.

 

“Yo-You have beautiful eyes.” Kylo stutters, trying to keep his composure. He doesn't want to speak too spontaneously, afraid to say something wrong again. 

 

“Like looking at a dense forest from overhead.” he decides.

 

Hux stares back mesmerized.

 

“Are you going to say that forest is full of slaves?” he responds softly, not breaking eye contact. He takes the fork from Kylo and wipes it on his napkin, ignoring Kylo’s persisting proximity and continues eating.

 

Kylo’s frustration is through the roof. He can read the lust swimming through Hux’s thoughts. He opens his mouth in hysteria and says the first thing that comes to mind.

 

“It’s not illegal to be gay in the order.”

 

Hux drops his fork for real this time. “I beg your pardon?!”

 

Kylo fidgets, “Contrary to popular belief, there’s actually nothing in the bylaws about it at all”

 

“I don’t know how you think this applies to me, but you are seriously mistaken, Ren.” Hux answers in an almost neutral tone, standing briskly, heading for the door.

 

“IT’S OKAY!” Kylo yells, unmoving. He’s in full panic mode now, mouth just expelling any words he can form.

 

“Sure, Ren.” Hux’s voice cracks. His back is to Kylo now as he leaves the conference room.

 

Hux stops showing up for meals entirely. Kylo is heartsick but still unable to do anything about it. Hux’s thoughts have changed from lust to fear now in his presence. 

 

A week later they capture a resistance member during the raid Kylo and Hux suggested.

 

“Supreme Leader, we have captured a resistance member and have them on board for questioning” Hux says while bowing in front of the holo channel.

 

“Very Good. Send in Kylo Ren. He will pull the information we need using the force.” Snoke drones.

 

“Wait, he can do that?” Hux says without thinking. “Can he read minds?”

 

“Yes” Snoke replies. “Go. Now.” 

 

With that, Snoke’s channel dissipates. 

 

Hux starts to put it together. It kind of makes sense now. But Hux is still unsure of Kylo’s intentions. He’s angry that Kylo is so indirect with his actions. He tries his hypothesis by going directly to Kylo’s room. Hux means to tell him to interrogate the witness but his thoughts are caught up in analyzing Kylo's meal time actions. He knocks loudly.

 

At the sight of Kylo, Hux’s anxiety grabs hold of him.

 

“You can read minds!” He blurts out.

 

Kylo shifts, face unreadable in his mask.

 

“Yes” he responds after a few seconds.

 

“Why…?” Hux is unable to phrase this question. Why didn’t you just tell me? What are you trying to do? What do you want? 

 

Hux is pulled out of his thoughts with an answer to his unvoiced question.

 

“You” comes the soft, un-synthesised voice.

 

Hux bites his lip and growls.

 

“Get out of my head!” He shouts, pushing Kylo back into his own room before following. 

 

Kylo doesn't feel anything at first, but then there are fingers tangling into his unruly hair and lips attacking his violently.

 

Hux is violent and full of passion, both physically and mentally. He throws himself into Kylo with such force that they fall backward onto the conveniently located bunk behind them. They pull apart, breathing heavily. Kylo is almost gasping for air. 

 

“Oh, I can think of so many things to do to you that involve mind reading.” Hux growls, leaning back into Kylo’s mouth. Kylo doesn't need to ask to know.

 


End file.
